Genderbent fic
by Jessica Fix-it
Summary: The arcade is closed for a month and the gang tries to hang out but Phoenix keeps turning them down and they don't know why. Read to find out. Genderbends everybody!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own wreck it Ralph but I wish I did. I don't own the genderbends.**

In litwak's arcade family fun centre as the time was finally getting closer to closing time, all the kids who where playing let out a groan when it was time to go home and they knew that it wouldn't open again until August.

"Well see you in August, kids!" Mrs. litwak said to everyone that left.

"ALL CLEAR! the arcade's closed!" Yuan called out as soon as Mrs. litwak's car was out of sight.

Every character let out a sigh of relief. in _Fix it Phoenix Jr. _the nicelanders threw Rhonda off the building one last time for the month. she hit the mud with a splat. she let out a chuckle.

"You okay, sister?" female a southern accented asked from above.

"Never been better!" the wrecker replied, "but are you okay? your game was off today."

Phoenix's eyes looked at something that was becoming a bit obvious. "I'm fine." she reassured her friend.

"Hey Stinkbrain!" came a squeaky voice that came from Rhonda's shoulder.

"Hello prince of the monkey people." she greeted the President of Sugar Rush.

"Let's go!" Vancent exclaimed.

"Hold on President Fartfeathers." she then turned toward Phoenix. "are you coming?"

"I think I'll pass this time." the fixer replied.

"You snooze you lose!" Vancent exlaimed and glitches away.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Phoenix confirms.

**Please R&R. Suggestions are welcomed. Will post next chapter A.S.A.P.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up with Hammer-girl?" Vancent asked Rhonda.

"I dunno kid." she replied as she continued walking.

"Well I hope that, she'll be doin' stuff with us." the racer mumbled.

"Let's hope kid." the wrecker said as she entered Sugar Rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I need wreck it Ralph in my life! GAAAAAAH! *dies* I need a hug. :-) I don't own wreck it Ralph. )-: but I wish I did.

Phoenix sighed as she made her way towards her and Thomas' house. she entered into the house, 'What is Thomas going to say when he doesn't see me at Tippers?' she wondered. she got out of her work clothes and into something comfortable. she then sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

A few hours passed by. Phoenix hears the door open and close, next she heared footsteps coming toward the living room. she hoped that her husband wouldn't stop in the living room. but her luck ran out. She felt her hat being pulled down over her eyes. she giggled because of her husband's playfulness. she pulled hat back up and smiles.

"How're you doin' pint size?" he asked her.

"Tommy!" Phoenix giggled then she hopped up and pecked him on the cheek. " i'm doing alright." she sighed.

"M'kay if you say so." Thomas said as he smirked and then pulled Phoenix into a kiss.

Kay, sorry bout it being so short. So about the lovely box down below, when are you gonna use it? I dare ya! I triple dog dare ya! And can someone give me a hug please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : No game jumping today! LOL! But I still don't own wreck it Ralph nor gender bends.**

The next morning Phoenix woke up and realized that the arcade was closed still. she got out of bed careful not to wake her husband for he was a light sleeper. she quietly made her way toward the door once she changed into her normal clothing.

'that was close.' she thought as she continued walking.

Phoenix went towards GCS and went to a bench and sat down. she was thinking how her life would change.

**I know the chapters are short but I get stumped. So please PM me with any ideas you may have. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own wreck it Ralph nor dat house. *looks into the sun* you already know what I'm gonna type next.

* * *

Phoenix was remembering when she first found out that she was pregnant.

* * *

*flashback*

"Wait, are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

"All signs point to yes." Sarah replied.

"How far along?" Phoenix asked.

"You're two months." was the doctor's reply.

Phoenix was thinking as she left the medic's office in Fix it Phoenix Jr, 'I can't believe this! Me and Thomas are going to a baby. We never talked openly about having children.' she headed toward the house that she built for her and Thomas. After she got inside she noticed her husband sitting on the couch reading a book. he looked up when her, quickly putting a book mark at the page he was reading, stood up and walked over to her.

"What did Sarah say?" he asked her.

"with all the symptoms, she confirmed it." she replied.

Thomas smiled. "That's great!"

*end flashback*

* * *

she was feeling pretty good about what was in store for her and she smiled.

* * *

hope this made sense so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own wreck it Ralph. I hereby decree anyone who hates this story shall be... EXECUTED! XD**

* * *

Phoenix was at her desk making plans.

"Let's see... Rhonda will bring Vancent. and... JIMANY JAMINY!" she exclaimed as she looked at her list.

she sat the pencil down and stood up so she could walk around. she went toward her and Thomas' bedroom where Thomas was reading and sat down.

"I'm not so sure." She said.

"About what?" Thomas asked while still reading.

"You know." She said while looking down.

"Yeah, I was just messing with you." He said and smirked.

Phoenix sighed and shook her head.

* * *

**Well hope I can turn the story around some how.**


End file.
